I thought she knew
by The Wax Lion
Summary: Can Michael tell the one he loves how he truly feels before its too late?


Liz,

It's hard to say I'm sorry, please give me one more chance to prove myself to you. Meet me in the park at nine.

- Michael

_She was my once in a lifetime  
Happy ending come true  
 I, guess I should have told her  
I thought she knew_

She sat on the hard bench waiting for him to come. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out the precious note that she must have read a dozen times. Liz looked up, searching for the man she loved, the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. The note said to meet in the park at nine, it was now after nine thirty and she began to worry that something happened to him. _I'll wait a little while longer _she thought, hoping in her heart that he would show.

_She said I took her for granted  
that's the last thing I would do  
Oh I'll never understand it  
I thought she knew_

Michael sat on the opposite side of the park, clutching a bouquet of white roses in his hands. He sent her that note, not knowing whether she'd forgive him or not. This was his last chance to tell her how much he loved her before they all went their separate ways after graduation. It was his last chance to win her back from Max, the man who didn't deserve her.

Max didn't know how much pain he caused her. Whenever Max Evans did something wrong it was him Liz would run to. He was there to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay. He couldn't stand to see Max and Liz together and tonight he was going to do something about it. He pulled out the small black box, opening the lid to make sure the ring was still inside. Tonight he was going to ask Liz to marry him, if she showed up.

_I thought she knew my world revolved around her  
my love light burned for her alone  
But she couldn't see the flame  
only myself to blame  
I should have known_

Both teenagers glanced at their watches, ten o' clock. What they didn't know was that they were in the same park that very second, just on different sides of it. Giving up, Liz gave one last look at the note before she crumpled it up and threw it on the ground. She watched as the wind blew it away. 

_A heart full of words left unspoken  
Now that we're through  
I'd sell my soul to have this silence broken  
Oh I thought she knew_

Liz lay on Max's bed, Max was on top of her, kissing her lips and running his fingers through her hair. She tried to enjoy it but it didn't feel right. "Why'd you stop?" Max asked rolling over on the other side of her to catch his breath. Liz turned over so that she was on top of him and she studied his face. "I love you" she lied, trying to get the thought of Michael out of her head.

Max picked up a piece of charcoal and held it in the palm of his hand. It started to glow and when he opened his hand the black piece of coal was now a small diamond. "Liz Parker, will you marry me?" He kneeled on one knee in front of her.

Liz thought a second before answering him. "Yes."

_I thought she knew my world revolved around her  
my love light burned for her alone  
But she couldn't see the flame  
only myself to blame  
I should have known_

Michael glanced down at his watch, _ten thirty__, she's not coming. He threw the bouquet of flowers in the garbage bin next to him. He slowly started walking just in case Liz was late from coming somewhere. In his heart he knew that she wouldn't show up. Maybe she didn't like him after all. He just hoped that she was happy. The wind picked up, blowing a chilly breeze in his direction. A piece of paper fell at his feet and he picked it up recognizing it. He started running, running to find _her_._

_She was my once in a lifetime  
Happy ending come true  
 I guess I should have told her_

_But I thought she knew (I thought she knew)  
I thought she knew (I thought she knew)  
I thought she knew_

Michael watched through the window as Max proposed to her. Her eyes were full of joy and sorrow at the same time. He knew she accepted. It was what she wanted. Max Evans won again, he got the girl and Michael was left out in the cold.

_I thought that she knew_


End file.
